A amazona
by LieselAiya
Summary: Dois duques encantadores vêm nos contar a história de uma rebelde e amazona que desafia o poder monárquico de um reino. Até que a paixão avassaladora do rei, a insânia da rainha, e a amizade do Duque de Celes desencadeiam o seu mais atroz desejo.
1. As lembranças metafóricas dos duques

"Se não fosse a música a vida seria um erro". **Nietzsche**

**Trilha sonora: **Trevor Morris

Se quiseres acompanhar essa história com os olhos e a imaginação, queiras acompanhar também com os ouvidos

Para ouvir a trilha basta copiar o link abaixo e colar na barra de endereços do seu navegador, retire os asteriscos em negrito.

4shared*****.*****com/audio/8HzHST1p/13_Whispers_Confessions*****.*****html?

* * *

><p>Os dois caminhavam sorrateiramente sobre o gramado de um jardim. As pétalas do cravo vermelho roçavam sobre as do lírio. Rosas, jasmins, margaridas, papoulas e lilases espalhavam as suas diversas cores embelezando aquele lugar. O narciso e o crisântemo tão amarelos quanto o sol alastravam o seu aroma como nenhuma outra flor. As abelhas dividiam com as borboletas o bale mais que clássico entre os adornes das flores. A música ficava por conta dos diversos pássaros aninhados nas árvores baixas. E aqueles dois seres, que faziam a platéia, discutiam metáforas de uma história há muito tempo ocorrida.<p>

- Ela era como uma margarida... Sua pele extremamente branca se assemelhava com essas pétalas e seus cabelos eram tão dourados quanto o pólen – disse um deles roçando uma flor delicadamente de um arbusto do jardim – Você poderia tocá-la e suas mãos jamais iriam se ferir.

- Mas não era tão bela como essa – o outro disse sem jeito apontando para uma rosa.

O rapaz louro e magro adiantou-se e puxou a rosa cuidadosamente de seu caule.

- Você tem mãos rudes Kuro-puu! – riu-se ele. Aproximou a rosa de suas narinas e aspirou o seu doce perfume ainda gracejando por trás de seu amigo. Este pigarreou. O louro continuou – Ah! Tens razão... A rainha seria a rosa. Tão ou quanto mais bela que a margarida. Porém... – o louro puxou uma pétala da rosa e esta caiu lentamente sobre as folhas secas do gramado, e roçou um dos seus dedos cuidadosamente sobre um dos espinhos - se não tomasse o devido cuidado você poderia despedaçá-la ou acabar se ferindo...

O louro virou-se rapidamente e colocou a rosa no bolso do paletó de Kuro-kun delicadamente. Seus dedos ágeis e finos ajeitaram o mesmo.

- Todos gostavam de tê-la muito próximo.

O amigo do louro tinha a feição cansada e diferente do outro quase não se movia. Ficou olhando nos olhos azuis do garoto de cabelos dourados e respondeu.

- A rainha era de uma espécie incomum. E... Foi por causa dela que ocorreram todas aquelas desgraças – o moreno alto suspirou.

- Ora! Não sejas ousado com a sua vossa majestade – o louro fingia ofensa com o que seu amigo dizia. E olhou carinhosamente para a rosa – ela somente estava buscando a sua felicidade, que era o rei. E acabou pisando em tudo e em todos por ele.

- Que ofensas eu poderia trazer para ossos?

- Tens razão! E que eles não tremam em seus caixões. Mas se tremerem... – o rapaz foi baixando sua voz até ficar calado. Voltou-se para os arbustos de margaridas. Arrancou a mais bela e a maior de todas e passou a analisá-la.

- O que se passa?

- Não foi a rainha, não é mesmo Kuro-wan? A rainha não era a culpada de todas as desgraças do reino... – e ele foi amassando com seus dedos até pressionar com sua mão aquela frágil margarida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

A fanfic apresenta uma característica totalmente diferente do anime. Além de ser outra história a personalidade dos personagens não são idênticas com as apresentadas pela CLAMP (produtora do mangá). Por isso as pessoas que não se adaptam a anime, ou não conhecem Tsubasa R. Chronicle, podem ler sem nenhum problema a fanfic. Nela vão estar presentes as características físicas dos personagens e as psicológicas também, sem ferir aqueles que não conhecem o anime, e deixo claro também que mesclei demasiadamente o mundo antigo de reis e rainhas, a época moderna, das grandes navegações, etc, (e não a medieval como muitos irão pensar) com o anime. Não há nada de místico na história também, toda ela será de um tom real, sentimentos reais, e de ações que ao ser humano real são cabíveis.

A fanfic terá uma trilha sonora. Cada capítulo da história variará de acordo com a trama que quero expor. E cada trama terá uma música a ser tocada. Será de desejo do leitor querer ou não ouvi-la durante a leitura. A trilha sonora é de Trevor Morris da série The Tudors. Espero que apreciem as canções. E aguardo que admirem muito mais a essa animefic que fiz com muito agrado.

A fanfic que é uma animefic não possui um beta designer ou um revisor. Por isso se depararem com quaisquer erros tanto de ortografia quanto na adaptação eu espero que compreendam. É de meu desejo ter alguém disponível, mas não é sempre que as pessoas estão desocupadas para ler nossas historinhas de passatempo. De qualquer forma espero não ter cometido muitos erros, além do mais, vocês são livre para postar reviews. E seria do meu agrado saber o que acharam do primeiro capítulo dessa história. Desde já agradeço por terem lido. E continuem comigo. Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. O Princípio

**Trilha sonora: **Trevor Morris

Se quiseres acompanhar essa história com os olhos e a imaginação, queiras acompanhar também com os ouvidos

Para ouvir a trilha basta copiar o link abaixo e colar na barra de endereços do seu navegador, retire os asteriscos em negrito.

4shared*****.*****com/audio/OM59WE1G/03_Pleasured_Distractions*****.*****html

* * *

><p>Fora em meados da década de 1450. O reino era pequeno, mas muito conhecido pelo mundo. Seu rei era o grande Syaoran. Possuía a fama de boêmio e galanteador. Era jovem e bonito, gostava de cavalgar em dias ensolarados, e em dias nublados debruçava-se sobre seus diversos livros fantasiosos. Tinha um fascínio por flores e logo seu castelo possuía diversos jardins. As pessoas o conheciam pelo rei jardineiro. Quando este não estava ao lado de seu cavalo ou em seu gabinete resolvendo alguns assuntos do reino você poderia encontrá-lo em meio as mais diversas beldades de flores que havia naquele reino. Em contraste com as belas flores, Emeraude, a rainha era de beleza igual ou até admiravelmente maior. Escolhida pelos pais de Syaoran, a atual rainha fora muito antes palco de disputa entre diversos cavaleiros. Sua beleza era realmente encantadora e fascinante, mas esta beleza não trouxera o que tanto o rei desejava: um herdeiro. E nem mesmo toda a exuberância da rainha fez com que a vida boêmia desse jovem tivesse um fim.<p>

A população daquele reino venerava os seus reis e senhores. Eram muito além de divindades. Nem o Papa e a religião possuíam mais prestígio do que ambos. Eles acreditavam que o toque de seu rei poderia fazer-lhes milagres e curar as suas doenças. Muitos deles guardavam o dinheiro que a rainha doava-lhes em dias santos acreditando que este pudesse se multiplicar, e há quem diga que isso de fato ocorreu-lhes. Mas a realidade daquele povo era vista por uma jovem de modo aterrador e tristonho. A fome, miséria e doenças contagiosas matavam mais de mil por ano, e o reino e a corte não estavam preocupados com os pobres camponeses que vivam fora da realidade deles. A jovem Sakura, rebelde e amazona, enxergava muito além de seu tempo e acreditava que os reis não eram mais do que duas pessoas miseráveis que dominavam o povo com mentiras escrupulosas.

Sakura seguira a profissão do pai. Porém por ser mulher não obteve o prestígio, cuidando apenas de seu único cavalo de raça inferior e humilde. Mas quem olhasse aquela moça cavalgando pela mata, poderia apostar que estava em cima de um possante e que sob as roupas de cavaleiro julgava-se ter um corpo esbelto e esguio ali escondido.

É neste cenário em que os Duques de Celes e Nippon narram essa história. Ambos também estavam presentes no ano de 14... vivendo os fatos que a seguir serão contatos. Como Duques eles viviam na corte do reino e tinham todos os privilégios e até algo mais por serem os amigos mais próximos do rei. Uma corte possuidora de muitos duques, duquesas, cavaleiros e ladies que lutavam entre si para ganharem a lealdade do rei e da rainha. Uma confiança que era adquirida através de sentimentos egoístas, medíocres, invejosos, luxuosos, e muitas vezes atrozes.

- Quem o rei seria? – Fye, o louro Duque de Celes abre os braços dando uma volta em seu calcanhar direito deixando a margarida amassada e murcha cair de suas mãos e sentindo a brisa correr entre seus cabelos – o rei... Quem mais poderia ser o rei do que se não o próprio jardim?


	3. Encontro com cavaleiros

**Trilha sonora: **Trevor Morris

Se quiseres acompanhar essa história com os olhos e a imaginação, queiras acompanhar também com os ouvidos

Para ouvir a trilha basta copiar o link abaixo e colar na barra de endereços do seu navegador, retire os asteriscos em negrito.

4shared*****.*****com/audio/UCKLdBVL/22_England_Reborn*****.*****html?

* * *

><p>Era uma tarde de verão. Os raios do sol estavam a pino. Um dia mais que perfeito para o rei cavalgar. Ele acionou a sua cavalaria e pôs-se a correr pelos campos e entre os caminhos encrespados pelas árvores. Os cavaleiros juntamente com o rei, correram e caçaram toda a tarde. Até que se cansaram e resolveram deitar-se a beira de um riacho não muito grande dentro de uma clareira. O rei exausto deixou-se cair sobre as folhas secas das árvores e dormiu ali alguns instantes. Alguns cavaleiros resolveram sair para explorar mais um pouco aquele lugar. Não muito longe dali em cima do lombo de um cavalo uma garota equilibrava-se tentando alcançar os frutos de uma macieira. Sua concentração para manter-se equilibrada e o cavalo em paz sem muitos movimentos fez com que ambos não percebessem a aproximação dos cavaleiros do rei.<p>

- Ora! – e uma gargalhada desatou. A garota desequilibrou-se de seu cavalo caindo de costas contra o chão. Suas maças espalharam-se sobre as folhagens.

Um dos cavaleiros desceu do seu cavalo enquanto a mesma se levantava. Ela os encarou com fúria em seus olhos. Estava vestida casualmente. Um vestido simples de época e um avental o cobrindo. Seus cabelos eram curtos acima da altura dos ombros e os olhos possuíam uma cor brilhante e esverdeada.

-Vejo que você tem um dom incrível para cavalos. Vejamos se tem o dom de mulher – se aproximou dela com risinhos abafados, e os outros cavaleiros também mostravam sorrisos amarelos e lascivos.

A garota agiu com indiferença, esqueceu-se das maças e aproximou-se de seu cavalo. O cavaleiro segurou em seu braço puxando-a para si. Ela tentou forçá-lo para se soltar. Ao longe nesta hora ouviram-se ruídos de outros cavaleiros chamando-os. O rei despertou.

- Que tal se levarmos essa beldade como presente para a nossa majestade? – o mais jovem deles disse desembainhando sua espada e atingindo uma maçã ao chão com força. Tirou-a da lâmina da espada e abocanhou-a olhando para a garota com o olhar carregado de voluptuosidade. Todos os outros riram.

- Não acho que o rei perderá seu tempo com camponesas – um cavaleiro ao longe indagou.

A cuja dita camponesa estava ofegante e suas bochechas ficaram levemente vermelhas, não pelo nível da conversa entre eles, mas seu sangue percorreu mais rápido sob sua pele em fúria.

- Ei!

O grito veio distante. No topo de um monte entre algumas árvores a metros de distancia estava o rei. Todos avistarem aquela figura prepotente iluminada pelo crepúsculo. Os raios do sol atrás do rei faziam uma sombra de assustar aos pés dos cavaleiros. Curvaram-se diante daquela figura magnífica. Sakura sentiu o alívio no braço quando o cavaleiro a soltou e forçadamente ela curvou-se também para o rei. O seu cavalo nessa hora deu uma relinchada nervoso. Ela riu de lado.

- O que vocês estão fazendo ai? A minha rainha me espera! – a voz do rei saiu estridente e poderosa.

- Perdão Vossa Majestade – todos disseram em quase um coro. Alguns olharam depois para o cavaleiro ousado que agarrara o braço da jovem.

- Vossa Majestade é que nos entretemos com uma... mulher.

O rei pôs-se a rir. Puxou a rédea do cavalo com força.

- E se divertiu meu nobre cavaleiro Kimihiro? Creio eu que não. Suas calças estão vestidas – o rei continuava a rir.

Enquanto Syaoran encarava debochando o cavaleiro moreno que ousava respondê-lo tão libertinamente a garota levantou sua pequena mão e acariciou o seu cavalo. Tentou desviar a atenção daquela conversa. Mas sentiu novamente a agarrarem violentamente pelo braço.

- Eis a camponesa. Se quiser vossa majestade, faça dela sua diversão.

Kimihiro adiantou-se ao sentir a garota se mover. O rei encarou a moça pela primeira vez.

- Ah! Mas eu mal a vejo daqui. E trata-se de uma camponesa? Ora! Deve ser feia como uma rosa seca e com certeza fede como as suas axilas em dias sem banho! – Syaoran pôs-se a rir mais descontroladamente virando as rédeas do cavalo para o lado e ficando de costas para os demais – vamos meus caros! Deixe essa pobre infeliz aí. Temos Ladies e nobres damas a nossa espera.

E partiram-se todos a cavalgadas. Deixando um rastro de poeira e uma garota conhecida por Sakura desabando lágrimas em fúria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Não nego que os capítulos de minhas fanfics são bem curtos.


	4. A amazona

**Trilha sonora: **Trevor Morris

Se quiseres acompanhar essa história com os olhos e a imaginação, queiras acompanhar também com os ouvidos

Para ouvir a trilha basta copiar o link abaixo e colar na barra de endereços do seu navegador, retire os asteriscos em negrito.

4shared*****.*****com/audio/kyiREZqS/23_Behold_The_Great_King_Of_En*****.*****html?

* * *

><p>Sakura voltou para casa e esqueceu todas as maças que foram apodrecendo ao longo dos dias debaixo daquela macieira.<p>

Vivia em um pequeno vilarejo, do outro lado de uma vasta floresta estava o castelo do rei e toda a sua corte. Era uma mata escura que dividia dois lados de vida totalmente desiguais.

A pequena tratou de seu animal como trataria de um filho futuro. E pôs-se a deitar sobre sua cama de palha. Ficou olhando o teto de sua pequena choupana. Se ela pudesse mudar as idéias de todo aquele povo faria uma grande revolução contra a alta sociedade, e daria a todos os direitos iguais. Virou-se na cama e abraçou-se fitando o chão de terra. Ficou imaginando se ela tivesse o poder de um rei. As coisas iriam realmente mudar ou continuariam como estavam? Alguém com tanto poder pode deixar de viver em tanta exuberância e dividi-lo com quem não o tem? Para ela o poder jamais poderia dominar a sua mente. Ela tinha total controle de suas emoções. Mais cedo naquela mata em meio aos cavaleiros seus olhos não conseguiram denunciar o ódio que tinha daquele rei. Um rei tão pecaminoso. Vivia dos trabalhos quase escravos de sua população. Expulsava e aclamava quem quisesse de sua corte. A família de Sakura vivia tão bem naquela corte até o antigo rei mandar a forca o seu pai, acusado-o de maus tratos com os seus cavalos e até da morte de alguns deles. Fora incriminado inocentemente por outro domador de cavalos que desejava o seu lugar. E tudo o que pessoas perigosas que estavam com o rei desejavam eles conseguiam.

Desde então, sua mãe e ela foram viver naquele vilarejo. Sakura quando pequena sempre observou o seu pai domar os cavalos e tratá-los com excelência e ela cresceu seguindo-o. Já sem o seu pai e vivendo em condições muito pobres, essa jovem lembrava-se perfeitamente de cada passo que seu pai executava e o imitava com cavalos de raça impura. Cresceu então e tornou-se uma grande domadora de cavalos.

Sua mãe morrera há um ano vítima de febre amarela e cólera. E desde então essa amazona tem vivido sozinha, alimentando-se para a sobrevivência e tendo esperanças de uma mudança futura da sociedade. Essa esperança cresceu e tornou-se possível graças a um pequeno incidente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Ficaria muito feliz se houvesse alguma review nessa história.


	5. O incidente

**Trilha sonora: **Trevor Morris

Se quiseres acompanhar essa história com os olhos e a imaginação, queiras acompanhar também com os ouvidos

Para ouvir a trilha basta copiar o link abaixo e colar na barra de endereços do seu navegador, retire os asteriscos em negrito.

4shared*****.*****com/audio/tVixI8n9/22_Surrey_Found_Guilty*****.*****html?

* * *

><p>O verão estava no fim. O calor começava a ficar cada dia menos dominante. Um vento frio já passava a se apossar de todo o reino. A corte guiada pelo rei e a rainha estavam cavalgando lentamente entre os vilarejos do reino. Era o dia de um dos santos padroeiros do país. E como missão os reis deveriam seguir viagem pelos camponeses daquela região.<p>

O rei estava muito elegante sobre o seu cavalo branco recoberto de uma manta escarlate. Possuía uma coroa de diamantes dourada. Logo atrás a rainha estava ainda mais bela. Seu vestido era azul como o céu e seus cabelos deitavam sobre ele nas costas. Sobre a cabeça um diadema de brilhantes. Ela estava carregando uma sacola cheia de moedas de ouro, e distribuía entre os trauseantes que levantavam suas pequenas mãos em direção a eles.

Aquela cena era vista pelos olhos esverdeados de Sakura de dentro de sua choupana. Caso alguém percebesse a sua ausência na passagem real ela seria denunciada e levada a forca. Suspirou e resolveu então chegar mais perto. Mas jamais ela levantaria suas mãos em louvor aos reis e a corte. Ficou apenas observando entre a multidão. Seus olhos não fitavam toda a beleza daquela passagem, mas para os cavalos e suas armaduras. Ela notou que o cavalo branco do rei pisava diferente sobre o chão.

Os cavalos estavam todos armados e alçados de acordo com as normas. Porém eles não esperavam que as vestes que o rei colocara sobre o animal e mais o peso dele estivesse tão pesada, e que o lombo do seu cavalo não iria suportar por muito tempo. O cavalo branco e belo do rei começou a relinchar e suas patas traseiras golpearam o ar atrás. A rainha muito ágil conseguiu desviar antes que as patas acertassem-na. O rei havia ficado preso no lombo do animal. A população afastou-se assustada. E tudo a partir dai virou um caos.

O rei querendo pular do animal acabou ficando preso somente por uma perna na cela do animal. Este saiu feroz galopeando e acertando qualquer obstáculo pela frente. Sakura ficou aterrorizada com o pobre cavalo, mal havia visto que o rei estava preso junto com ele. Correu até o mesmo, tomando cuidado para não ser atingida por coices. Disse algumas palavras e sibilos, outras proferiu aos gritos, levantou as mãos para o ar, ficou se agitando diante do animal parecendo outro de igual raça. O cavalo parecia se acalmar. O rei ainda preso ao bicho mal olhava para a cena e gritava de dor. Os cavaleiros chegaram perto desatando a perna do rei do animal. Sakura acariciava o bicho jogando a cela para o chão. O cavaleiro Kimihiro a reconheceu. Olhou para ela sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela virou o rosto desprezando-o. O rei foi colocado no chão e este ainda gritava de dor. A rainha estava agora ao seu lado afagando seu rosto. Um dos cavaleiros gritou que a sua perna fora quebrada em três lugares.

- Parem! – gritou o rei ofegante e gemendo de dor.

Ele se sentou com algum esforço segurando a perna. Escorou ao lado da rainha sua esposa. Olhou em volta à todos com fúria em seus olhos.

- O causador desta cena pagará muito caro!

O rei olhou mais uma vez em volta e viu Sakura perto do animal. Ela o acariciava brandamente ainda. E se quer olhou para o rei.

- Quero aquela camponesa aqui, e agora!

Kimihiro foi o primeiro a aproximar-se dela e a chamar. Sakura se aproximou cautelosamente. O cavaleiro sussurrou que ela se curvasse diante do rei.

- Vossa Majestade! – ela cedeu e curvou-se.

- Você acaba de provar sua grande lealdade para com o vosso rei! – disse Syaoran sorrindo.

Sakura olhou para o rei aflita. Sentiu de súbito uma vontade de cuspir nele naquele exato momento. Jamais faria qualquer favor para o rei.

- Não se intimide... Você será recompensada minha cara – o rei gemeu de dor e olhou para um cavaleiro ao lado. Chamou-o com um dos dedos e sussurrou-lhe algumas palavras. Os demais cavaleiros foram em direção ao rei e o levantaram. Antes que pudessem colocá-lo sobre uma das carruagens que o levaria de volta ao castelo ele disse.

- Está convidada para a corte. Serás lady – ele deu mais uma gemida de dor, disse essas palavras olhando fundo nos olhos de Sakura. A mesma ficou parada atônica.

Na multidão foram ouvidos alguns murmúrios. A rainha Emeraude olhou para Syaoran como uma súplica. Este retribuiu para ela um olhar de desprezo.

- Vamos! Não temos tempo a perder. Chame algum médico! Acho que ficarei de cama por um bom tempo! – e com essas lamúrias foram carregando o rei para dentro da carruagem.


	6. Uma nova lady

**Trilha sonora: **Trevor Morris

Se quiseres acompanhar essa história com os olhos e a imaginação, queiras acompanhar também com os ouvidos

Para ouvir a trilha basta copiar o link abaixo e colar na barra de endereços do seu navegador, retire os asteriscos em negrito.

4shared*****.*****com/audio/8azEOUVE/37_-_Arent_You_The_King_Of_Eng*****.*****html?

* * *

><p>- Diga ao seu rei que eu agradeço pelo pedido, mas eu não irei.<p>

A multidão havia se dissipado. A corte junto com o rei fora embora. Os cavaleiros também, mas três haviam ficado para levar a mais nova lady para a corte.

- Sinto muito. Mas são ordens do rei e não devemos questionar.

- Mas que... – ela se calou. Ficou com os braços cruzados olhando em sua volta. Ela apenas salvara um animal de um desgaste, não fizera nada pelo rei. Pensando melhor, se ela não tivesse salvado o animal o rei poderia ter morrido com aqueles golpes e coices. Ela suspirou pensativa e chegou a conclusão de que talvez a morte de um monarca não mudaria a situação daquele país, então perguntou – o que exatamente faz uma lady?

- Ora! – os cavaleiros desataram a rir. Mas um deles disse calmamente – Uma lady é como uma serviçal na corte. Não fique muito feliz com este cargo, a não ser que você seja uma aia da rainha.

Sakura ficou em silêncio. Parecia refletir. O cavaleiro mais brando e calmo olhou a sua volta e indagou.

- É muito melhor viver na corte do que aqui...

A garota nesse momento deu uma olhada fulminante para o cavaleiro. Este recuou dando um passo para trás. Furiosa, ela saiu em disparada parecendo pegar uma sacola e colocar as suas vestes nela.

- Não é preciso lady – ousou um dos cavaleiros a dizer – você terá roupas novas.

Foi assim que Sakura conseguiu entrar em uma das mais luxuosas cortes do mundo. Não fora com o propósito de conseguir uma vida melhor, mas sim com desígnios maiores. Ela tinha ainda em sua mente uma revolução futura.


	7. A rainha Emeraude

**Trilha sonora: **Trevor Morris

Se quiseres acompanhar essa história com os olhos e a imaginação, queiras acompanhar também com os ouvidos

Para ouvir a trilha basta copiar o link abaixo e colar na barra de endereços do seu navegador, retire os asteriscos em negrito.

4shared*****.*****com/audio/JfD0gpfM/02_Dancing_In_The_Rain*****.*****html?

* * *

><p>Emeraude posou suas mãos afáveis sobre um dos travesseiros de pluma de sua cama real. Suspirou profundamente. Ela acabara de sair do quarto do rei Syaoran onde este repousava tranquilamente com sua perna envolta em faixas. O médico da corte informara que a sorte do rei nunca esteve tão próxima. Ele havia apenas fraturado a sua perna, e em questão de algumas semanas já poderia andar normalmente. Conhecendo o rei era provável que não obedecesse a ordem do médico.<p>

A rainha desejava que o rei apossasse de seus aposentos reais e a tomasse em seus braços. Mas agora não apenas as ladies daquele reino, mas uma perna fraturada impedia que ela o sentisse em seus braços.

As breves noites maravilhosas que passara com o rei foram únicas e inesquecíveis. Todo seu amor e tudo o que possuía foram entregues aquele dono e senhor do reino. Seus sonhos, seus desejos, seus toques, seu cheiro, pertenciam ao rei Syaoran. E ele foi, era e sempre será o único na vida de Emeraude.

Nos primeiros meses de casados eram apenas a rainha e o rei pertencentes um ao outro. Ao longo dos outros anos o rei mantinha casos extraconjugais com quem ele quisesse da corte. Até duquesas de grandes duques eram vitimas do rei. Emeraude assistia a tudo calada. Talvez por medo, ou para manter a sua pose e educação. A coroa não cabia somente muito bem em sua cabeça, mas o cargo de rainha era adequado para uma dama tão nobre quanto ela. A corte invejava tamanha beleza de Emeraude, e os nobres cavalheiros também, afinal formosura alguma do reino se equiparava com a dela.

Possuía longos e lustrosos cabelos dourados, pupilas brilhantes e azuis como um par de belas safiras. Sua pele branca e límpida dava um belo contraste divino com seus lábios carnudos e avermelhados. E duas belas covinhas formavam em suas bochechas quando em seus beiços formavam um sorriso. Mas toda a beleza superficial se perdia quando era conhecido o que ela cobria. Emeraude tinha uma personalidade arrebatadora. Egoísmo, ambição, inveja eram apenas três das características que tomavam todo o seu ar encantador em algo medonho. Estes traços típicos talvez tivessem sido adquiridos com sua educação dentro da corte. Desde pequena sempre fora criada em meio a pessoas superficiais e que ambicionam os seus desejos, causando todo o tipo de terror para consegui-lo. Eram atitudes dominantes na corte.

A rainha deslizou sobre a cama. Agarrou o seu travesseiro contra os seios. Arfou desejando um corpo quente e próximo. As suas pernas tremiam, seus lábios estavam entreabertos suspirando. Seu peito se enchia e esvaziava de ar. Nada se ouvia dentro daquele quarto a não ser sua respiração. Todos no castelo adormeciam. A rainha desceu o travesseiro pelo corpo e o pressionou entre suas pernas. Era a maneira mais correta para ela conseguir prazer sem ser acusada e mandada a forca.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Se alguém ler até aqui essa história, faço uma fanfic dedicada a ela. rs

Ainda bem que escrevo por diversão e não por passatempo alheio...


	8. Dança com o rei

**Trilha sonora: **Trevor Morris

Se quiseres acompanhar essa história com os olhos e a imaginação, queiras acompanhar também com os ouvidos

Para ouvir a trilha basta copiar o link abaixo e colar na barra de endereços do seu navegador, retire os asteriscos em negrito.

4shared*****.*****com/audio/SovFYi3a/25_Wolsey_Commits_Suicide_-_Fi*****.*****html?

* * *

><p>Os acordes dos instrumentos tocavam uma música sinfônica típica do reino. As damas curvavam-se diante dos cavalheiros e estes tiravam o seu chapéu para as mesmas. Era iniciada uma dança.<p>

Os jovens tímpanos de Sakura captavam a bela música distante. Caminhou mais depressa pelo corredor que dava a entrada no salão. Havia três meses que chegou a corte. Teve tempo suficiente para conhecer algumas ladies e alguns cavaleiros. Havia uma lady em especial que tornou-se sua amiga, era Lady Tomoyo Daidouji. Falaremos mais adiante dela. Enquanto aos cavaleiros, nenhum ela dava importância. Sakura evitava encontrar-se principalmente com o cavaleiro Watanuki Kimihiro. Este quando esbarrava com ela lançava-lhe olhares e risos lascivos. Mas fora esses dois cargos, nenhum outro mais elevado fora-lhe apresentado. Uma ou duas vezes encarou-se com alguns duques, mas estes se querem a notavam. E naquele evento, naquela festa de restauração do rei depois do incidente com o cavalo, todos da corte foram convidados e ela iria conhecer os rostos daqueles que ali gozavam de uma vida farta.

Sakura transpassou pela porta rapidamente. Avistou então um enorme salão com grandes janelas vidradas. Cortinas desciam por elas. Havia vários candelabros presos as paredes de pedras e acima deles chama ardentes das velas queimavam e iluminavam aquele lugar. Mesas estavam postas nas duas laterais do salão, em cima das mesmas comida e bebida à vontade. E logo mais no final o rei olhava para o centro do salão onde um grupo de pessoas dançava animadamente a música erudita.

A garota ainda passou seu rápido olhar pelas pessoas da corte. Era gritante a diferença das ladies com as duquesas e damas nobres. Vestidos de seda e pedras preciosas cobriam os decotes dessas últimas e as primeiras mal se cobriam um vestido surrado de festa. Já os cavalheiros e cavaleiros vestiam-se muito semelhantes, salvo apenas alguns duques que possuíam ornamentos preciosos tanto ou mais que as mulheres. Sakura não havia percebido, mas um duque, um dos mais poderosos da corte, aproximou-se dela cautelosamente.

- Boa noite lady...

A garota virou-se prontamente para o duque. Viu um homem muito jovem semelhante a beleza da rainha: louro e de olhos azuis.

- Sakura – ela disse segurando o seu vestido e se prostando diante do cavalheiro.

- Lady Sakura... – ele repetiu inclinando um pouco a sua cabeça sorrindo.

- Duque de Celes! – ela retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

Este ainda permanecia a sorrir, mas agora revelava os seus dentes incrivelmente brancos.

- Pelo que noto já ouvistes falar de mim.

- Uma personalidade como a do senhor duque é realmente muito conhecida por essa corte.

Sakura ouvira falar de muitos duques. Mas prestou atenção unicamente naquele nome, Fye D. Flowright, o Duque de Celes. Seu pai era um grande amigo do pai de Sakura quando esta ainda era muito jovem. Ela de fato não se lembrava do antigo Duque de Celes ter um filho, mas ouviu boatos de que a sua esposa havia tentado matar o seu único filho, pois ela sofreu de uma depressão pós-parto. Devem ter educado aquela criança longe do reino. O fato era que o pai de Fye pestanejou contra as acusações do domador de cavalos, pai de Sakura. Este temendo que o seu amigo também tivesse um fim trágico acusou-o de loucura e disse que era sim o culpado da morte dos animais. Fora inocentemente mandado a forca. Sofreu por longos quatro minutos pendurado sobre uma corda no pescoço, e sua família como todos já sabemos acabou-se camponeses.

- Ow! – ele sorriu gracejando – eu realmente fico lisonjeado. Mas, não é para tanto... Eu possuo pecados que carrego de minha geração anterior.

Sakura levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas para ele olhando-o tentando adivinhar o que se passava na mente daquele duque. O jovem continuou.

- A minha família nunca se esqueceu da família Kinomoto...

O rapaz disse baixando a sua voz aproximando seus lábios próximos ao rosto de Sakura e desviando o olhar para as pessoas próximas. Cumprimentou baixando a cabeça duas damas que passaram por eles. Sakura olhava-o aterrorizada. O que ela menos queria era que descobrissem a sua identidade e o seu sobrenome. Se caso isso ocorresse o fato de ter salvado a vida do rei de um incidente não seria suficiente para mantê-la na corte.

- Não se preocupe minha cara – disse ele voltando a olhar para o rosto lívido da jovem – assim como a uma geração atrás, eu pretendo manter os bons laços entre nossas famílias e eu sei que... – este se aproximou novamente dela sussurrando – eu sei que todos julgam os descendentes por atos de seus antepassados. Então... Você é lady Sakura... Sakura Hana – ele piscou para ela sorrindo.

Mesmo o duque demonstrando toda a confiança para ela, Sakura não se aquietou. Continuou olhando para ele de forma preocupante. O duque afastou-se dela cumprimentando-a. A mesma ainda olhando-o atônita retribuiu. A única dúvida que perpassava pela mente da jovem era como o Duque de Celes descobriu que ela era Sakura Kinomoto.

De repente a música parou. Todos tinham seus olhos sobre somente uma pessoa. O rei. Ele levantou-se de seu trono onde bebia e ria com a rainha. O olhar do rei era o único que estava para outra pessoa daquele salão: à Sakura.

Segundo a visão do rei Sakura era uma moça elegantemente diferente das outras ladies daquele baile. Ela estava vestida com o último vestido da moda passada, alongado até os pés, rodado com suas diversas saias. O corpete apertava-lhe e demarcava a sua cintura fina e pressionava os seus seios. Os cabelos dela meio acastanhados quase dourados mal chegavam aos seus ombros, eles eram muito desalinhados. Seus olhos eram profundos de um tom esverdeado. Sua pele parecia de origem muito branca, mas estava levemente bronzeada. O seu rosto era redondo e possuía duas bochechas circulares e que estavam nesse momento muito ruborizadas.

A respiração do rei havia mudado. A rainha ao seu lado sentiu-a, remexeu em sua cadeira, mas aquietou-se. O rei dera alguns passos passando entre os dançarinos agora parados e um tanto surpresos, eles abriam caminho para o rei passar e ao mesmo tempo curvavam-se para ele. O rei mal olhava-os, seus orbes fitavam apenas aquela criatura. Lembrava-se muito bem dela. Era a sua salvadora. Era graças aquele ser que agora comemorava aquela festa. Sim, aquela festa era para ela, e somente a ela. O rei sorriu e aproximou-se de Sakura.

- Minha Lady – ele curvou-se.

Sakura estava muito surpresa com tal reação. Não conseguiu dizer uma palavra se quer. O rei sorriu de lado e pegou uma de suas mãos. A rainha tinha um olhar fulminante sobre a garota. O duque de Celes tomava um gole de vinho e sorria com agrado. Lady Tomoyo soltava alguns sorrisinhos abafados entre as mãos. E Sakura sentia que o seu coração iria parar a qualquer momento.

O rei segurando a mão da jovem levou-a até o centro do salão. Ouviu-se então um acorde, as cordas de um violino gemeram e a música começou outra vez. Os dois iniciaram a dança harmoniosa. Logo os demais cavalheiros levaram suas damas ao centro e formou-se o baile novamente. Os demais se querem respiravam direito. Acompanhavam todos a dançar.

- A festa é sua – o rei sussurrou-lhe quando ambos se aproximaram em um compasso. Afastaram-se e ele sorriu.

Os cavalheiros pararam em linha com suas mãos erguidas. As damas foram ao seu encontro e deu cada uma, um giro em seu par.

- Achas uma lady digna para tanto?

Finalmente o rei ouvira a voz de sua salvadora. As primeiras palavras daquela encantadora amazona. Ele fechou os seus olhos e apertou a mão dela que tinha apoiada sobre a sua. Puxou-a conforme a dança e aproximaram-se os seus corpos.

- Não. Mas para um anjo protetor sim.

Sakura fitou os olhos de Syaoran. Nesse momento sua cor tornou-se tão lívida e branca. Não era afinal o rei que ela salvara. Mas protegia o pobre animal da qual estava sofrendo. Ela baixou a sua cabeça inquieta desviando suas vistas da dele. Tinha medo que seus olhos a denunciassem.

- Não sejas tímida madame – Syaoran apertou novamente suas mãos. Afastaram-se para dar uma volta ainda com as mãos laçadas. Sakura mantinha-se inquieta e ainda evitando olhar para ele.

- Olhes para o seu rei. Você me ama... – o rei riu rodopiando-a.

Sakura começou a ter náuseas nessa hora. O que ela achava que estava fazendo afinal? Estava dançando com aquele que ela mais odiava em toda a sua vida. Seu inimigo acreditava que ela era seu anjo, a sua salvadora, e provavelmente mais adiante sua próxima amante. A amazona refletia e pensava que poderia de qualquer maneira tirar um proveito dessa situação. Voltou-se para o rei exibindo um sorriso como nunca se revelou a outra pessoa desde a morte de sua mãe.

- Com toda certeza vossa majestade. És amado.

O rei ria com alegria. Os dançarinos continuavam aquela dança em compassos cada vez mais apressados e animados. A música mudou de ritmo.

A Rainha já não se encontrava em seu trono. Diferente do rei esta não possuía o mínimo de autoridade quanto ele. Ela se levantou, passou em volta da dança, os mais próximos cumprimentaram-na curvando-se, mas ela mal os viu. Seus olhos fitavam apenas aquela que acompanhava o rei e que o fazia sorrir de um jeito que ela só o via em situações que o agradavam extremamente. Ela notou também que os olhos castanhos do rei possuíam um brilho diferente. O brilho de uma paixão.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>

Este talvez seja o capítulo mais longo da história.


End file.
